Chōjūrō
is a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and wields the twin sword: Hiramekarei. Personality Despite his membership in the elite Seven Swordsmen group, he is shy, and he seems to lack confidence in his abilities. He also appears to admire the Fifth Mizukage, as he commented inwardly on wanting to protect her 'beautiful smile'. Appearance Chōjūrō has short tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also has pointed, shark-like teeth; a trait that all known members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist as well as apprentices share. He wears square, black-rimmed glasses connected to what appear to be headphones, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. Also, he wears his forehead protector on the front of his holster which he uses to carry Hiramekarei. The sword itself is wrapped in bandages leaving only the double hilt visible. He also has shuriken holsters strapped onto each of his legs. Abilities Kenjutsu Chōjūrō is a sword user, and his skills are good enough to allow him to be recognized as one of the seven greatest swordsmen of his village. He has also been hailed as an exceptional swordsman alongside the likes of Kisame Hoshigaki and Zabuza Momochi by Suigetsu Hōzuki.Naruto chapter 523, page 05 The fact that he was also chosen to escort the Mizukage as well as is recognized as one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist is evidence that he is quite powerful despite his meek demeanor. He wields a dual-handled sword called Hiramekarei, that is linked together at the handles by a chain. When it is released from the bandages, it releases chakra that can be shaped into weapons such as an enormous hammer.Naruto chapter 466, page 04 He is shown to have enough strength to wield Hiramekarei in this form to send an opponent flying a considerable distance through a wall even if they have a strong defence, like Sasuke, who was using Susanoo's ribcage to defend himself. However, carrying the heavy sword for extended amounts of time does tire Chōjūrō out, similar to Suigetsu Hōzuki when wielding the Kubikiribōchō. Part II Five Kage Summit Arc Chōjūrō and Ao were chosen to escort the Fifth Mizukage to the Kage Summit. During their trip to the Land of Iron, Chōjūrō was frequently embarrassed by the Mizukage's concern over him, which earned him scolding from Ao. Once they finally arrived and the meeting began, Ao and Chōjūrō fulfilled their duty of guarding the Mizukage, coming to her aid during the Fourth Raikage's outburst''Naruto'' chapter 458, page 04-05 and Zetsu's appearance.Naruto chapter 459, page 16-17 When Sasuke Uchiha infiltrated the summit, Chōjūrō activated Hiramekarei and used it to knock Sasuke into an adjacent hall where the Mizukage could fight him alone. Although Sasuke was able to escape, his actions convinced the Kage to begin working together. As a sign of good faith, Chōjūrō told those in attendance about Kisame Hoshigaki and his Samehada.Naruto chapter 468, page 08-09 After leaving the Summit with Mei, they followed Ao, who was following Danzō. When they reached Ao, the Mizukage stopped Ao from beheading himself. She realized that he was under an enemy's control, and requested to use Hiramekarei to force him out. Fū insulted her upon learning that she knew he wasn't really Ao, and she quickly punched Ao before realizing that the opponent had already released the technique. Later, when they return to Kirigakure they are informed that the daimyō had approved the formation of the Shinobi Alliance. Shinobi World War Arc Later, he is seen when the last meeting is held in order to fully prepare for the war. The Mizukage tells him to contact Ao in the Sensor Division and tell him that they need to hurry. He is then seen traveling with Mei Terumī guarding the daimyō. Video Games Trivia * is a red-coloured cultivar of the "Asian pear" ; like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, his name is derived from a type of produce. * Chōjurō is the only current member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Quotes * (About Kisame) "Put him and that blade together, and you have a human who is able to wield every bit as much power as a jinchūriki... effectively a tailed beast without a tail." References